


Birthday Surprise for Kefka

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Birthday, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: The emperor has some plans for Kefka's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragon_MoonX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/gifts).



~ Birthday Surprise for Kefka ~

"Hey, Kekfa!" Emperor Gestahl said jovially, throwing his arm around the mage's shoulders. "It's your birthday! We're gonna _clown_ like it's your birthday! We're gonna destroy a _town_ like it's your birthday!"

Kefka wasn't really sure what was going on. Was the emperor drunk or something? He did like the plan of destroying a town, though, so he didn't bother to protest at this point.

"We're gonna need Phoenix Down like it's your birthday!"

That didn't sound like a good plan at all.

"Hey, wait-" Kefka interrupted, but the Emperor just kept talking anyway.

"And we don't give a flying Chocobo that it's not your birthday!"

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> The emperor's lines are a parody of lyrics from the song "In Da Club" by 50 Cent.


End file.
